Trickmaster
The Trickmaster is a character who can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts coded, and their remakes. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Heartless that Sora and company encounter while they searched for Alice. His herky-jerky attacks and juggling act flustered Sora and the others. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;Sora's Story The Heartless in Wonderland that stole the Queen of Hearts's memory. ''Victims of memory theft don't even remember what it is they forgot. ;Reverse/Rebirth The Heartless that threw Wonderland into chaos. It appeared to Riku as a token of the indelible Darkness in his Heart. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' The Heartless responsible for the memory mix-up in Wonderland. Its fiery juggling and uncanny ability to turn space topsy-turvy gave Sora a run for his money. Wait for an opening, than use projectiles to put a frown on this clown. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' The sneaky Trickmaster was a Heartless that Sora and his friends encountered in Wonderland while searching for the missing Alice. Throughout most of the adventure in Wonderland, Trickmaster is referred to as the shadows or as the darkness (especially by the Cheshire Cat). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Trickmaster briefly appears as a figment of Sora's memory. It stole the Queen's memory, and she accused Alice of the crime. The Trickmaster also appears to Riku, as a figment of his memory and a representation of the darkness that lurks within him. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' It seems it is the source of the Bug Blox corruption and is the one who stole everyone's memories in Wonderland. Appearance A Trickmaster is a bizarre Heartless with spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced of top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face—though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths—and they alternate in color from red to black. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, purple and lavender stripes on them. It wears black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs are red, while their lower halves are black. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips. Much of its upper body and head sport gold highlights. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the red sections of the Trickmaster's body become lavender, the black sections become red-violet, save for its arms, which become a dark shade of steel blue. Its clubs become striped with black and white, and its feet and the gold tinges on its body and head both become yellow with a slight green tint. It looks similar to the Crimson Prankster. Origin The Trickmaster's name references the Heartless's ability to skilfully juggle its clubs in its hands while attacking. Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Wonderland Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters